Ano letivo de 1996 a 1997
Este artigo lista os eventos gerais do ano letivo de 1996 a 1997 na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que foram testemunhados pela maioria dos alunos e dos funcionários. Não inclui os eventos que só foram conhecidos por Harry Potter e por aqueles próximos a ele. Professores Os funcionários de Hogwarts durante o ano letivo de 1996 a 1997 foram os seguintes: *Diretor/Diretora: Professor Alvo Dumbledore, temporariamente substituído pela Professora Minerva McGonagall. thumb|right|A [[Pomona Sprout|Profa. Sprout.]] *Diretor da Sonserina e professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: Professor Severo Snape. *Diretor da Corvinal e professor de Feitiços: Professor Fílio Flitwick. *Diretora da Lufa-Lufa e professora de Herbologia: Professora Pomona Sprout. *Diretora da Grifinória, Diretora Substituta e professora de Transfiguração: Professora Minerva McGonagall. *Professores de Adivinhação: Professora Sibila Trelawney e Professor Firenze. *Professora de Estudo dos Trouxas: Professora Caridade Burbage. *Mestre das Poções: Professor Horácio Slughorn. *Professora de Runas Antigas: Professora Bathsheda Babbling. *Professora de Astronomia: Professora Aurora Sinistra. *Professora de Aritmancia: Professora Séptima Vector. *Professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas: Professor Rúbeo Hagrid. (Também guarda-caça.) *Professor de História da Magia: Professor Cuthbert Binns. Formandos conhecidos *Cho Chang *Córmaco McLaggen *Katie Bell *Marieta Edgecombe Eventos bem conhecidos Os seguintes são eventos que ocorreram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, durante este ano letivo, dos quais a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts souberam. A maldição em Katie Bell thumb|left|[[Katie Bell sendo amaldiçoada.]] Em uma viagem a Hogsmeade, Katie Bell acidentalmente tocou um colar de opalas e ficou muito doente. , Capítulo 12, Prata e Opalas. Ela foi mandada da escola por um tempo para ser cuidada no Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Poucos souberam que Katie estava na verdade amaldiçoada por Madame Rosmerta, a dona do Três Vassouras, que também estava sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius. Ela deveria dar o colar embrulhado para Alvo Dumbledore, mas em uma briga com sua amiga Eliane o pacote se abriu e Katie foi amaldiçoada. O Clube do Slugue Horácio Slughorn criou um grupo com seus alunos favoritos durante este ano. Eles foram informalmente conhecidos como o Clube do Slugue. Primeira reunião no Expresso de Hogwarts Na viagem da Plataforma Nove e Meia, alguns alunos foram convidados para se juntarem ao Clube do Slugue pela primeira vez no compartimento de Horácio Slughorn. Todos eles foram escolhidos por seus contatos familiares impressionantes, exceto por Harry Potter e por Gina Weasly, que entraram por seus próprios méritos. Comida e bebida foram providenciadas para o clube no trem, e foi lá que Slughorn decidiu quem era bom o bastante para entrar no clube. Marcos Belby e Neville Longbottom não se qualificaram. Reuniões regulares thumb|right|Uma reunião do [[Clube do Slugue em Hogwarts.]] Ao decorrer do ano letivo, muitas reuniões do clube aconteceram. Estas reuniões consistiam principalmente de dos chamados alunos "sortudos" que se sentavam e se serviam da comida e da bebida caras de Slughorn. Harry Potter nunca foi em nenhuma destas reuniões, devido à uma combinação de detenções, aulas com Alvo Dumbledore, e uma falta de interesse. Festa de Natal thumb|left|A [[Festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue|Festa de Natal do Clube do Slugue de 1996.]] Em 1996, o Clube do Slugue deu uma Festa de Natal. Os membros puderam levar um convidado de sua escolha. Horácio Slughorn também convidou outros membros bem conhecidos da comunidade bruxa que também foram membros do clube. Incluindo um par de vampiros. *Nota: Esta foi a única reunião do Clube do Slugue em que Harry foi, só porque o Prof. Slughorn pediu a Hermione para checar a agenda de Harry para se assegurar de que ele poderia ir. Membros A seguinte é uma lista de membros conhecidos do Clube do Slugue de 1996 a 1997 e a razão por que eles entraram no clube. , Capítulo 7, O Clube do Slugue. *Blásio Zabini — Sua mãe é uma bela bruxa que se casou e viuvou pelo menos sete vez, herdando muito ouro de seus falecidos maridos widowed at least seven times and has thus inherited a great deal of gold from her former husbands. *Córmaco McLaggen — O tio Tibério tem ótimos contatos com o Ministério da Magia. *Flora e Héstia Carrow — desconhecida. *Gina Weasley — habilidosa com a Azaração para Rebater Bicho-Papão. *Harry Potter — o 'Eleito'. *Hermione Granger — a melhor aluna da classe. *Melinda Bobbin — sua família é dona de muitos boticários. Copa de Quadribol O Time de Quadribol da Grifinória, cujo capitão era Harry Potter ganhou a Copa de Quadribol daquele ano. Boa parte disto foi devido à extraordinária performance de Rony Weasley como goleiro por ter pensado que Harry derramara Felix Felicis em seu suco de abóbora no café-da-manhã daquele dia e pelo retorno de Katie Bell como artilheira. A Grifinória venceu a última partida contra a Corvinal por 450 a 140. Gina Weasley jogou como apanhadora nesta partida pelo fato de Harry estar em detenção. Placar final #Grifinória #Corvinal (-20) #Lufa-Lufa (-400) #Sonserina (-410) O ataque dos Comensais da Morte thumb|right|A [[Marca Negra é lançado sobre Hogwarts pelos Comensais da Morte em 1997.]] Alguns Comensais da Morte, incluindo Aleto e Amico Carrow e o lobisomem conhecido como Fenrir Greyback entraram na escola usando um Armário Sumidouro montado na Sala Precisa por Draco Malfoy. Eles lançaram a Marca Negra sobre a escola, e começaram a se defender contra os membros da Ordem da Fênix e da Armada de Dumbledore. A morte de Dumbledore O diretor Alvo Dumbledore morreu após ser atingido pela Maldição da Morte de Severo Snape. , Capítulo 27, A Torre Atingida pelo Raio. Seu corpo foi lançado pelo ar e caiu na grama perto do castelo, onde os alunos pudera, vê-lo. A fuga de Snape Severo Snape, junto com Draco Malfoy e outros Comensais da Morte fugiram da escola depois de lutarem contra a Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix. Eles não ganharam o controle sobre a escola, e logo depois se soube que Snape era (aparentemente) um Comensal da Morte e que ele era o responsável pela morte de Alvo Dumbledore. Ele lançou a Maldição da Morte que o matou. thumb|left|[[Fenrir Greyback, responsável pelas feridas de Guilherme Weasley.]] Batalhas e feridos Devido à boa defesa da Ordem da Fênix sobre a escola, e devido à contribuição da Armada de Dumbledore, nenhum aluno de Hogwarts ficou gravemente ferido. Neville Longbottom e o professor de Feitiços, Fílio Flitwick ficaram com feridas leves na batalha. Um Comensal da Morte morreu, e Guilherme Weasley foi mordido por Fenrir Greyback, que não estava completamente transformado na hora. Guilherme nunca se tornaria um lobisomem. Em vez disso, ele ficou com cicatrizes horríveis no rosto. O funeral de Dumbledore ONo último dia do ano letivo, todos os alunos de Hogwarts foram ao funeral e ao enterro de Alvo Dumbledore. Muitos outros convidados estavam lá, principalmente bruxas e bruxos de Hogsmeade e do Ministério da Magia. Todos os alunos ficaram tristes neste dia. Relacionamentos amorosos thumb|right|[[Lilá Brown e Rony Weasley após uma partida de Quadribol]] Muitos namoros tiveram início neste ano letivo. Estes são os conhecidos: *Gina Weasley e Dino Thomas: este relacionamento fracassou devido ao suposto superprotecionismo de Dino com Gina. *Rony Weasley e Lilá Brown: este relacionamento começou quando Rony ajudou a Grifinória a vencer a partida de Quadribol contra a Sonserina, também prejudicou a amizade entre o casal e Hermione Granger. *Harry Potter e Gina Weasley: os dois se gostavam por muito tempo antes de começarem a sair. Contudo, Harry terminou o namoro pouco após o funeral de Dumbledore pois queria proteger Gina. Ver também * *1996 *1997 *Ano letivo de 1991 a 1992 *Ano letivo de 1992 a 1993 *Ano letivo de 1993 a 1994 *Ano letivo de 1994 a 1995 *Ano letivo de 1995 a 1996 *Ano letivo de 1997 a 1998 Notas e referências es:Año escolar 1996-1997 en:1996-1997 school year Categoria:Anos letivos